A MI me gusta Hermione!
by Melody Winning
Summary: Ron y Harry estaban rojos de la furia, lo de “mejores amigos” había pasado a la historia, ahora ambos competían por el amor de su mejor amiga HERMIONE GRANGER, quien lo hubiera imaginado ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

** a MI me gusta Hermione!**

Los exámenes intermedios, de mi sexto año en Hogwarts estaban cerca. Era la época en que Hermione se ponía como loca, corría de aquí para allá, con decenas de libros, pasaba horas en la biblioteca, y en cada pasillo que nos veía a mi y a Ron, se las arreglaba para decirnos "Tienen que estudiar! Estos exámenes son importantes para su futuro.." y… bla, bla, bla. Eso es algo que me cuesta entender de Hermione, como puede gustarle tanto estudiar?, es un poco rara si… pero al fin y al cabo es una chica de dieciséis años, tiene que tener sus locuras y pavadas como todos los adolescentes ¿no?. No estoy diciendo que no este bien estudiar, a decir verdad a veces me gustaría tener su inteligencia para poder memorizar los libros mas rápido, ella nos ayuda a hacerlo claro, pero no es lo mismo. Encima Ron tarda horas en aprenderse solo un párrafo, luego Hermione se enoja, porque piensa que el no presta atención, y Ron también se enoja, se gritan, se pelean, y al final termino quedándome solo en la sala común estudiando. Me siento inútil, al ver que mis amigos se pelean y yo no puedo hacer nada, si defiendo a Ron, Hermione se enoja, o al revés.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y entro un pelirrojo muy atropellado que estaba rojo de cólera.

-Que pasa Ron?, pareces algo enojado… - le dije levantando la vista para contemplar mejor su expresión.

-ENOJADO? A VOS TE PARECE QUE ESTOY ENOJADO? NO!! ESTOY MUUY ENOJADO! – grito, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Otra vez se pelearon con Hermione eh?- era obvio, siempre ponía la misma cara cuando se enojaba con ella, pero esperaba ver lo que me contestaba, cada día le inventaba un sobrenombre gracioso, la otra semana la llamo " bicho peludo" " gusano con patas" y la típica " creída, come libros!".

Pero antes de que el respondiera el retrato volvió a abrirse, y entro, nada mas ni nada menos que Hermione.

-mira quien llego… - se percato Ron, mirándola con indiferencia. Pero Hermione no se quedo atrás, es de esas chicas que saben defenderse, no deja que nadie la pase por encima.

-Si tienes alguna queja Ronald Weasley, preséntasela a mi mano – dijo ella levantando su brazo y mostrándole la palma de su mano, fue muy gracioso a decir verdad, porque tenía dibujada en ella una cara enojada.

-Asi que ahora tienes sentido del humor ¿no? Te crees que todo el mundo es inteligente como vos!, no tenes paciencia para nada! Solo estuvimos leyendo diez minutos cuando comenzaste a gritarme como loca!- le grito Ron enojadísimo.

No tendría que haberlo hecho sino te hubieras quedado distraído mirando el trasero de Marylin Greham! – se defendió ella.

Fue tan gracioso ver la cara de Ron, cuando se percato de que su amiga lo había visto observar la parte trasera de una chica de quinto año. Se puso mas rojo de lo que estaba, solamente que esta vez era de vergüenza, desde cuando Ron se avergüenza de que su mejor amiga lo vea mirando a una chica?, no lo se, ah estado raro con respecto a esas cosas últimamente.

Sin darle mucha importancia al enrojecimiento repentino de mi amigo, Hermione se fue hacia el dormitorio, seguramente para otra sección de estudio.

-Creo que ella tiene razón amigo…. – empecé diciendo – ella trata de ayudarte lo mejor que puede y vos te pones a mirar a cualquier chica que se te cruza por delante…-

- Y encima la defiendes? Siempre te la tomas con migo! Es ella la que no tiene paciencia, y yo soy un chico… nosotros hacemos eso no?, miramos a las chicas!, no es mi culpa que ella sea tan rara, que nunca mire a nadie, que jamás halla tenido novio… - y de repente Ron se detuvo, por fin, pensé, hacia como dos minutos que le estaba haciendo señas de que Hermione estaba detrás suyo, ya que había vuelto a la sala para tomar unos libros.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había subido las escaleras rápidamente, y podría jurar que vi. caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?! – me pregunto Ron, que se veía algo triste por lo sucedido.

-No es mi culpa que no comprendas el mensaje de las señas! – le dije con tono chistoso y el se rió. – Creo que tenes que pedirle perdón …. –

-Si… después hablo con ella, ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer, COMER!! – termino diciendo Ron antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos hasta el comedor, creo que ya se porque fue tan rápido, es que hoy sirven: ALAS DE POLLO CON SALSA, sus favoritas.

Después de que se fuera, volví a quedarme solo, me recosté en el sillón, y pensé… pensé que tal vez podría ayudar a que se amigasen, pero Ron era tan insensible en la manera que la trataba, y es cierto… ella se pone insoportable algunas veces con el tema del estudio. Lo mejor es dejar que se contenten ellos mismos, de todos modos seguramente lograría que se pelearan todavía más. Era tiempo de concentrarme en mis cosas, especialmente en MÍ. Hacia mucho que no hacia mis cosas preferidas, como entrenar Quidditch, ir a Hosmeade y comprar algunos dulces… y también quería visitar la casa que había heredado de mi padrino, tal vez arreglarla un poco, no es que este despreciando la decoración y arreglos que hizo Molly cuando estuvimos allí por la Orden del Fénix, es solo que… eran algo anticuados, después de todo ese seria mi hogar luego del colegio, y quiero que este como a MI me gusta.

* * *

Siempre lo mismo… soy tan, pero tan rara!, Ron tiene razón, lo único que se hacer bien es estudiar, jamás eh tenido novio… ni siquiera una tarjeta para San Valentín!, nunca sucede nada nuevo en mi vida, todo lo que me pasa esta dentro de mi cabeza, y estoy harta de eso!. Quiero vivir como una chica normal, enamorarme, que alguien se enamore de mi, andar de la mano y abrazadita con un chico, como hacen Ginny y las chicas… reírme con mis amigos, hacer payasadas, mandarme alguna que otra travesura, pero no…. Mi mente es muy cerrada para eso, lo único que entra es información y mas información, siento que voy a estallar, ¿porque siempre me encierro en mi misma?, nunca comparto mis emociones con nadie, aunque creo que a nadie le interesa lo que me pase… ni mis amigos se molestan por preguntarme si quiero hacer algo por la tarde, si me gustaría ir a jugar al Quiditch, no es que me guste mucho jugar, ni que sea una experta, pero con que solo me invitaran me sentiría llena de alegría. Pero es lo contrario, cuando hacen algo me dejan de lado, "porque Hermione esta en la biblioteca… ella esta ocupada leyendo.." la típica de Ron, si hasta me llama "come libros" "babosa con supercerebro", y piensa que yo no lo oigo cuando me nombra asi, pues esta equivocado!, y no estoy asi por todo lo que me dijo hace un rato, porque se que no es el único que piensa eso… hasta Harry debe decir esas cosas sobre mi. Para mi es tan difícil no seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, me cuesta tanto cambiar y dejar mis obligaciones para divertirme, ya lo tengo incorporado, lo aprendí de pequeña "primero la escuela, luego los amigos", decía mi madre, y por supuesto la hija perfecta siempre hacia caso. Eh sido una tonta durante años, tal vez… algún día llegue alguien que me haga sentir especial, que me acompañe a donde vaya, que le interese lo que leo, o al menos un poco de eso, y sobre todo que me entienda y defienda de todas esas personas que se burlan de mi, alguien del que me enamore.

Salí del cuarto de la chicas, ya mis lagrimas se habían secado, mis ojos, antes rojos de tanto llorar, volvían a ser los castaños de siempre, era la hora de comer, seguramente todos debían haber terminado de cenar…Me senté en frente de Harry y de Ron, que estaban atragantados con las alitas de pollo.

-He-maa- onee, lo-lo sien-toto muu-choo – se disculpo el pelirrojo, mientras masticaba las alas, la verdad eso era asqueroso… pero la forma en que me hablaba era comiquísima.

-Se entendería mejor si hablaras sin nada dentro de tu boca hermano! – le aconsejo Ginny que estaba a mi derecha.

-No importa Ginny, esta todo bien, ya lo perdone…- le conteste, ¿y que mas podría decirle?, no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con mis amigos, sino me la pasaría sola todo el tiempo…

-Al fin!, espero que esta sea su ultima pelea!- dijo Harry - De esta semana claro… - acotó, y todos reímos – mañana son los exámenes, asi que no van a poder discutir mas por esto, pero estoy seguro de que ya van a encontrar otra cosa para pelear... – y seguimos riendo. En el fondo sabia que lo que el decía era cierto.

* * *

Una sola palabra: EXAMEN!. Sentí que alguien me tomaba de las piernas y sacudía mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos, hay no! Ya era de día!!. Me había quedado dormido otra vez, que suerte que Harry es mi amigo, sino quien me despertaría en situaciones como estas!.

-Ron! Apúrate tenemos diez minutos, ya nos perdimos el desayuno! – me grito Harry, por lo visto el también se había dormido, ni siquiera tenia puesto el pantalón…

-Que lindos boxers tienes eh? – le dije mirando su ropa interior, tenia un estampado de unos corazones rojos, estaba como para sacarle una foto y publicarla en el profeta, ya podía imaginarme el titular " el niño que vivió y sus pantaletas amorosas", eso si que era divertido.

-No puedes quejarte! Vos tenes uno con florcitas… - mire hacia abajo, mi amigo tenia razón, ahora el titular cambiaria "el niño que vivió y su amigo en su momento intimo…" – ambos reímos y luego nos apuramos a vestirnos, solo faltaban cinco minutos, no había tiempo ni de lavarse los dientes, ni de repasar, no había tiempo para nada!.

Llegamos al salón de Mcgonagald, Hermione ya estaba dentro, por suerte la profesora no había llegado, dejamos nuestras mochilas en los banco y nos sentamos.

-Pensé que no iban a llegar… - nos dijo ella reprochándonos la tardanza.

-Mejor tarde que nunca no?- respondió Harry con una sonrisa cómplice hacia mi.

-Es que tuvimos un interesante debate sobre ropa interior y… - Hermione revoleo los ojos, sabia que significaba, algo asi como "hombres, ellos siempre con sus estupideces…" .

-Mejor no me lo cuentes Ron, mi especialidad no son los boxers ni nada por el estilo, mi mente se enfoca en otras cosas… - dijo ella como en chiste.

-Ya lo se, y espero que tu mente empiece a funcionar ya, porque ahí viene Mcgonagald, y espero poder copiar algo de tu examen… - termine diciendo. Unos segundos después la profesora entro e hizo aparecer los exámenes en nuestros bancos.

-Alumnos, ya pueden comenzar! – dijo, y todos tomamos el lápiz.

Por Merlín!, que alguien me ayude, a ver la primer pregunta… mmm.. no la se, mejor pasemos a la segunda, ehh… tampoco, y la tercera, si! Esta la se. Comencé a escribir rápidamente, de vez en cuando salteaba una que otra pregunta, pero la mayoria las sabia. Mire a mi alrededor, Harry se veia pensativo, ambos nos dirijimos una mirada de complices, pero creo que Mcgonagald se dio cuenta, por eso deje de mirarlo. Mientras tanto Hermione se veía sin abasto, escribía rapidísimo, no le alcanzaban las manos para copiar, en momentos mordía la punta del lápiz y entrecerraba los ojos, parecía que eso le funcionaba, ya que unos segundos después volvía a escribir, y asi sucesivamente, tal vez eso me funcionara, pensé, agarre mi lápiz, entrecerré mis ojos, pero nada paso... se ve que ese debe ser otro de los dones superdotados de Hermione.

Pasada media hora nuestra amiga se dio vuelta y nos dirigió una sonrisa, "que extraño!", después bajo un poco su hoja para que Harry y yo pudiéramos ver las respuestas, "Fantástico!", lastima que no sabia ningún hechizo de súper visión, ya que su letra era bastante pequeña y yo estaba mas lejos de ella que Harry. Por suerte pude completar algunas cosas, creo que la prueba esta mas o menos, pero seguramente apruebo, con eso me alcanza, no soy un chico de grandes notas… me basta con lo justo y necesario.

Toco la campana, todos pusimos nuestros exámenes sobre el escritorio, Harry y yo llevábamos unas tres hojas, mientras que Hermione tenia unas ochos o nueve, era seguro que obtendría la nota mayor, como siempre.

Fue enorme el alivio al salir del salón, lastima que duro poco después del recordatorio de nuestra amiga.

-Bueno, y ahora viene el de Snape… - dijo ella con cara de sufrimiento.

-Y tenias que recordármelo! – se quejo Harry.

-Igual no se de que te preocupas, el es el peor maestro y aun asi sacas diez – murmure yo, mientras caminábamos a los jardines.

-No lo se, no estoy segura… recién cuando salí me di cuenta de que me falto agregar una cosa!, y…y… -

-No vale la pena preocuparse tanto, sabemos que vas a tener la mejor nota! – le contestamos con Harry mientras la tomábamos de las piernas y la subíamos a nuestros hombros.

-Ya basta chicos! Bájenme!! – gritaba entre risas, mientras movía las piernas y los brazos intentando soltarce.

-Esta es tu recompensa por ayudarnos a estudiar, ahora te pasearemos como a una reina por toda la escuela… - dijo Harry riendo.

-La próxima vez voy a tener que pensarlo dos veces antes de ayudarlos… - respondió ella, insinuando que no volvería a ayudarnos si no la bajábamos.

-Oh no su real alteza!, con gusto la bajamos si nos concede el honor de seguir ayudando a estos pobres chicos con sus exámenes ya que no somos muy listos que digamos… - murmure, y todos largamos una carcajada, el día había empezado bien, esperemos que continué asi…

Harry y Ron están muy graciosos! Parecía que se habían comido un payaso de almuerzo!. Hace un rato me levantaron en sus hombros, me hicieron sentir como… una chica normal. Tal vez solo lo hicieron para que volviera a ayudarles, les soplara las preguntas que no sabían o algo asi, pero lo que se es que me hicieron sentir bien por un rato.

Ahora que por fin llego la hora de la cena, puedo decir que estoy feliz y aliviada de dejar los exámenes atrás!, y creo que todo el mundo también lo esta. Habían sido algo complicados, pero las horas de estudio te traen recompensas, asi que espero sacar buenas notas, como mis amigos aseguran que lo haré.

-Me pasas una porción de tarta? – me pidió Harry.

-Si claro, ¿de calabaza o de manzana? – le pregunte, el me respondió señalando la de calabaza con el dedo, y después se la alcance.

-Mañana ya vamos a poder divertirnos! Estoy pensando en alguna salida por el pasadizo a Hosmeade… - empezó diciendo Ron.

-Vos no cambias nunca! – dije.

-Lo mismo digo! – murmuro Ginny mirando con resignación a su hermano.

-Que piensan los hombres exactamente? – le pregunte a los chicos mientras salíamos del comedor. – A veces me gustaría meterme en su cabeza solo por veinticuatro horas para ver que pasa ahí dentro! –

-No encotrarías mucho…- replico Harry – al menos no, en la cabeza de Ron!-

-Hey! Cuidado con lo que decís! No sabes que pasa aquí dentro! – se defendió Ronald, mientras Harry largaba una risita.

-¿hechizos de transformaciones? ¿Cómo salvar el medio ambiente? ¿ que hay después del universo?. No creo que se preocupen por eso. Mas bien, tomándolos como ejemplo, seria algo como: veo una chica, esta re-buena, mmmm… voy a coquetearle. Necesito comida, ahora. Voy a dormir en clase de Historia de la magia…- dije imitando la voz de un chico.

-Y yo que no estaba seguro de si podías leer la mente, ahora lo confirmo!! Aunque no siempre pensamos en eso… hay otras cosas que no interesan, no Harry? – respondió Ron haciéndose el interesante, y guiñándole el ojo a su amigo.

-Si claro!, no somos tan superficiales, tenemos pensamientos mas profundos… - dijo el ojiverde con tono de misterio..

* * *

-De acuerdo, entonces díganme, ¿Qué pensamientos tan profundos cruzaban su mente cuando miraban a Mary Colman pasar hace unos minutos? – nos pregunto Hermione con una sonrisita cómica. Nos descubrió!, pensé, por dios a ella si que no se le escapaba ningún detalle, o era tan obvio que cuando Mary paso le miramos sus… le miramos sus hermosas curvas.

-Este…. Nosotros no… - tartamudee.

-Vamos Harry, ella ya sabe que estabas mirándola! – me dijo Ron.

-Y tu no te quedaste atrás! Parecía que tus ojos se retorcían cuando la mirabas… - le respondí.

-Vamos no se peleen, era una broma! Solamente quería ver su reacción! Y fue de lo mas cómica jajaja, si hubieran visto sus caras, se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza… – murmuro Hermione largando una carcajada.

-Sos mala Hermione!! – se quejo Ron.

-Si y mucho! Más vale que te cuides de esta chica mala, la misma de la que te copias las pruebas! – lo regaño ella con su tono mandón de siempre.

-Pero para eso si que sos buena! – le dije. Y todos nos reímos.

Hoy fue un día de los mas divertido. Dejando de lado los exámenes, el mal humor de Snape, y todo lo que tenga que ver con el estudio, la habíamos pasado de maravilla, hacia semanas que no compartíamos un día asi, nosotros tres riéndonos de pavadas, como todos los demás chicos, sin preocuparnos por Voldemort, ni por nada, se podría decir que fue uno de los mejores días del año, y espero que vengan otros muchísimo mejores.

* * *

_Querido diario:_

_Hola!!, hacia dos días que no escribía, y ya siento una manía por llegar a mi cuarto y sentarme a contarte mi tan aburrido día, creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a mi diario, como sea, hoy fue un día de exámenes, pero eso no es lo importante… hoy me divertí mucho con Harry y Ron, hacia tanto que no la pasábamos tan bien!._

_Ronald se disculpo con migo, aunque lo hizo con media alita de pollo en la boca, lo perdone, y volvimos a ser amigos como siempre, la verdad ya era hora… no me gusta pelearme con el, aunque en estas semanas se ah convertido en un pasatiempo._

_El puede ser muy bueno y comprensivo cuando quiere, es divertido, con ese pelo rojizo… ¡por Merlín!... mira las cosas que digo de Ron!, ¿que me esta pasando?, de repente es como si me gusta estar con el… y también con Harry!, el es tan sensible, me defiende, no le importa que se burlen de el por estar conmigo… es tan..tan… ¡caracoles hervidos! Lo estoy haciendo otra vez… no lo interpretan mal… ellos son mis amigos, somos como hermanos, es mas… creo que ellos me toman como su madre, la que les ayudo a hacer la tarea, organizar sus horarios, y luego me lo recompensan tratándome como una reina por un rato, solo para quedar bien, y yo… me la termino creyendo por completo. No se si es cierto lo que pienso… estos días se me ocurren ideas muy raras, mis hojas se llenaron de dibujitos... corazones, florcitas, y mira que todavía no llega la primavera!, como dije recién, Harry y Ron son solo mis AMIGOS… mis buenos amigos… mis guapos amigos… los que se aparecen en mis sueños todas las noches...pero shhhh… ese es mi secreto, este es el único lugar en el que puedo contarlo, porque aquí nadie puede leerlo, asi que no importa lo que digan estas paginas, este libro esta bajo candado, y ninguna persona mas que yo, puede ni podrá leerlo nunca!._

_Me despido…_

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

_Hola a todos!_

_Hacia tanto tiempo que no publicaba un fic, que estoy de nuevo... con una historia que espero que sea divertida y romantica... aunque lo que mas deseeo es que sea de su agrado, que puedan entretenerse leyendola. _

_Me vendrian bien algunas opiniones, consejos... de como podria seguir el fic, si debo modificar algo en mi escritura, despues de todo soy una escritora nueva, y por supuesto debo tener mis errores. _

_Les mando saludos, y espero que dejen sus reviews!_

_Hasta el proximo capitulo._

_**Melody Wining**_


	2. Chapter 2

**a MI me gusta Hermione!**

De pronto escuche pasos, y me apresure a dejar mi libro bajo la cama. Ginny y sus amigas venían hablando a lo loco, justo hoy que quería descansar después de tanto estudio… se les ocurre hacer una piyamada!, si que tengo mala suerte!

- Y no saben lo que me dijo Ana que le contó Sofía de Mary! – les murmuro la pelirroja a sus amigas, que se habían acomodado en el suelo con almohadones y colchas, como para quedarse durmiendo allí.

- Dale Ginny cuéntanos!! – le suplico Hannah, una chica rubia de ojos claros, al parecer una de las mas lindas de la escuela, por lo que me habían comentado mis amigos. Ya salio con un tercio de los chicos de Hogwarts, sin contar los de la ciudad en donde vive. Pero aun con todo ese repertorio, no supera a Ginny, que anduvo mas o menos con la mitad de la escuela, no es que ella sea una chica muy… muy gata, es solo que… a veces me da un poco de envidia saber que ella tiene una fila larga de pretendientes mientras que yo no eh tenido ninguno en toda mi vida.

- Me dijo que ella le contó que Tom le había suplicado que volviera con el de rodillas, que le cantó una serenata y le dio un anillo con diamantes! – les dijo Ginny riéndose. Siempre es lo mismo, cuando ellas se juntan a charlar, terminan buscándole los defectos a cada chica que creen que puede superar su belleza, y lo peor es que el otro día la ven y le hablan como si nada hubiera pasado, eso es algo que yo nunca haría, porque no me considero una persona: falsa.

- por Merlín!, y ella piensa que le vamos a creer?, que tonta… aparte Tom no esta saliendo con Sandy? - pregunto Sol, otra de las chicas.

- Si, por lo menos hasta ayer estaban juntos, además Tom no sabe cantar ni el feliz cumpleaños! – les contesto la pelirroja.

- Y tu como lo sabes? – protestaron sus amigas a coro.

- Es que… el mes pasado cuando salíamos, fuimos a Hosmeade a una discoteca, y mientras pasaban una canción de "las brujas y el caldero", que era un de sus favoritas, se puso a bailar y cantar como loco imitándolas, lo malo es que… no lo hacia tan bien que digamos, pero eso no fue lo peor, de repente dio un salto y se subió a una mesa… todo el mundo se dio vuelta para mirarlo, ¡fue espantoso! – grito Ginny, con cara de exageración.

- Y por eso lo dejaste? –

- Por supuesto!, después de algo asi no quería ni verle la cara, me avergonzó a mi, a Ginebra Weasley delante de todos!, eso no tiene perdón! – murmuro la pelirroja.

- Claro que no amiga!, además ¿Quién quiere estar con un chico que no sabe cantar? Ese es uno de los requisitos de nuestra lista ¿lo recuerdan? – pregunto Hannah.

En ese momento cambie de posición en la cama para poder ver esa "lista" que supuestamente tenían, por suerte no se dieron cuenta de que las espiaba ya que entrecerré un poco los ojos para que pareciera que seguía dormida.

- Requisito numero uno… - comenzó a leer – que sea jugador de Quidditch, deportista o famoso. Segundo requisito: tiene que ser alto, popular, extrovertido, cariñoso…Tercero: debe saber bailar y cantar!- dijo haciendo énfasis en esa oración - … Cuarto: sus manos y brazos tienen que ser mas grandes que los tuyos, asi puede abrazarte mejor… Quinto: que no pertenezca a ningún club "NO POPULAR", y que NO valla a la biblioteca… porque eso solo lo hacen los "nerds"… ¿y quien querría salir con uno de ellos?... – Leyó Sol.

Como pueden ser que sean tan superficiales?, se supone que al chico del que te enamores, lo vas a aceptar con sus defectos y virtudes, no puedes cambiar a una persona solamente porque tu quieres, o porque ese es el "modelo" de chico que te gusta, nadie es perfecto. ¿Y como es eso de que NO debe ir a la biblioteca?, y si tiene que hacer un trabajo?, que tienen de malo los libros?, esta bien que yo sea ecxeciva con la lectura, pero ellas no pueden ser TAN pretenciosas!. Sin embargo, la fila de hombres que tienen por detrás es bastante larga… y sigo sin entenderlo, ¿Qué les ven a ellas?, solo la cara bonita supongo, porque si son con sus parejas tan malas como lo están siendo en este momento… creo que ningún chico se les acercaría jamás.

Luego de una horrible noche, escuchándolas parlotear todo el tiempo, me dormí profundamente, lastima que no duro mucho, porque después de cinco horas tuve que levantarme para el desayuno.

- ¿Que te pasa Hermione? Te ves fatal! – me dijo Harry luego de que me senté a su lado.

- No dormí muy bien que digamos… las demás chicas se la pasaron despiertas, y es difícil conciliar el sueño cuando tienes un grupo de loros parloteando sin parar! – replique mientras bostezaba.

- Dímelo a mi, cada verano a Ginny se le ocurre llevar amigas casi todas las semanas, serán muy lindas, ¡pero no paran de gritar!, no entiendo como no les da sueño… - contó Ron hasta que su hermana entro el Gran Comedor y se acomodo cerca nuestro.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy?, tenemos día libre ¿no? – pregunto Harry.

- Lamentablemente hoy estoy ocupado… - empezó diciendo Ron con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Te vas a algún lado? –

- Mama nos obligo a pasar estos días libres en casa, porque vienen George, Fred y Charlie… y quiere que pasemos un "hermoso día en familia"… - nos explico Ginny, que también parecía enojada.

- La verdad no la entiendo, primero organiza un fin de semana "familiar", porque dice que debemos pasar mas tiempo juntos… y luego se termina quejando todo el día de las bromas y el desastre que causamos!... si quiere que nos juntemos todos, tendría que aguantarse nuestras travesuras ¿no? – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Yo pienso que estas equivocado… Molly quiere que la familia este unida, pero ustedes siempre terminan peleándose, ella tal vez piensa que ustedes ya "maduraron", y sueña con que esta vez van a "llevarse bien"… pero ustedes siempre terminan decepcionándola… - le replique, esa era mi opinión, los hermanos "Weasley" son muy inmaduros, y sus padres, después de tantos años de trabajo y esfuerzo para que ellos vivan bien… no son muy bien recompensados.

- Eso es lo que ella siempre nos dice, pero que nos "portemos bien", va contra la naturaleza, es algo… imposible. – murmuro el pelirrojo, y luego su hermana acoto…

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! – mientras todos reían.

* * *

Después del desayuno Ron y Ginny se fueron a la Madriguera, mientras que Hermione y yo, nos quedamos en la sala común jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico.

- Harry, Harry, HARRY! – me grito mi amiga en la oreja, al parecer me había quedado tildado.

- Que?? –

- Es tu turno!! Te estoy gritando hace como un minuto… ¿En que pensabas? –

- En nada.. nada… -

- Vamos soy tu amiga!, no puedes mentirme! – me replico ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno… tienes razón, hace unas semanas que estoy pensando en ir a visitar la casa de Sirius… ya sabes, para arreglarla un poco… -

- Te entiendo, ese va a ser tu hogar después de Hogwarts… y ya se que extrañas mucho a tu padrino – me dijo tratando de consolarme. Eso era exactamente lo que había estado pensado ayer, cuando me quede solo en la sala común, pareciera que me entiende más que cualquier otra persona.

- No se como lo haces… pero siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando! –

- Es un don! Jajaja –

- Jajaja, entonces… ¿me acompañas? –

- Claro que si!, no tengo nada mejor que hacer! … Salvo escuchar los mejores chismes de la escuela contados por las secuaces de Ginny, no hay nada mas importante en mi vida! – murmuro en tono sarcástico, y ambos largamos una carcajada. Ella puede ser graciosa cuando quiere, la mayoría de las personas no la conocen bien, pero Hermione Granger es mucho mas que le bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, ella es una persona muy especial.

- Entonces mañana después del desayuno vamos para allá – le dije. Y después nos fuimos a ver a Hagrid.

Ahora que lo pienso, Hermione y yo nunca habíamos estado solos, siempre fuimos TRES (nosotros dos y Ron), me da un poco de vergüenza que estemos a solas, no es que no me guste que me vean con ella, eso solo que…ella es mi amiga y no quiero ofenderla, capaz que le digo algo que no le agrada, con Ron es diferente, somos hombres… los eructos y esas cosas están permitidas, pero con Hermione no, ella es una chica muy inteligente y no quiero decir pavadas delante suyo.

Llegamos a la cabaña de Hagrid, hacia mucho que no lo veía, su barba estaba mas larga, tenia grandes ojeras, y la casa se encontraba muy desordenada, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?.

- Hagrid… ¿que te paso? – le pregunte sin mas preámbulo.

- Nada, porque lo preguntas? –

- Vamos no mientas, andas en algo raro… este desorden esta peor que de costumbre! – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos, como lo hace siempre cuando nota que le están mintiendo.

- Bueno, bueno…. Es que Dumbledore me sugirió que dejara mi trabajo en Hogwarts… -

- Que? Esta loco! No puedes irte de aquí Hagrid! – grite alterado, nos conocemos desde que tengo once años, aquel día en que me mostró por primera vez la magia, el me salvo de los Dursley!, no podía dejarme de un día para el otro.

- Harry! El no me esta obligando a hacerlo! Lo que paso fue que me ofrecieron un empleo para trabajar con dragones… es en el mismo lugar en donde esta Norbert! Lo recuerdan?, mi pequeño e inofensivo dragón…. – aclaro Hagrid, que parecía confundido, seguramente no quería dejar Hogwarts, pero trabajar con dragones siempre había sido su sueño, y seguramente también tenia muchas ganas de ir…

- ¿pequeño e inofensivo? Creo que te estas equivocando de dragón, se la pasaba rompiendo cosas! – se quejo Hermione.

- Y entonces… ¿vas a irte? – le pregunte algo triste.

- Lo estoy pensando, por eso tanto desorden!... un día digo que si y armo las valijas, después me arrepiento y las desarmo…. Y asi estoy desde hace dos semanas –

- Hagrid, se que ese es el trabajo que siempre quisiste hacer, asi que si decides irte, te doy todo mi apoyo! –

- Lo mismo digo… - concluyo mi amiga.

- Gracias a los dos, son los chicos mas increíbles que eh conocido!.. quiero que sepan que nunca los voy a olvidar y… - empezó diciéndonos cuando se le cayó una lágrima, y otra., y otra… hasta que se largo a llorar completamente.

- Vamos Hagrid! No seas tan sentimental! – le replique.

- Es que… que… los voy a extrañar mucho si me voy!, soy un semigigante… no conseguimos amigos rápidamente, mira si cuando llego nadie quiere hablarme, o si me rechazan… tal vez es mejor quedarme aca, donde siento que realmente me quieren… -

- No digas eso!, tu cuerpo es tan grande como tu corazón!, y cualquier persona inteligente querría ser tu amiga, te están llamando nuevas oportunidades y creo que deberías aprovecharlas, nosotros siempre vamos a estar aquí para cuando necesites ayuda, pero esas oportunidades no te van a estar esperando por siempre… - le aconsejo Hermione. Todo lo que había dicho era la pura verdad, ella siempre encuentra las palabras justas para cualquier ocasión, y la manera en que lo pronuncio, fue tan… tan linda, como si fuese un ángel, que te guía por el buen camino.

- Hermione, vos si que sos especial, una verdadera amiga! – le confeso Hagrid mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

Puse mi maleta arriba de la cama, ya pasaron siete meses desde que deje esta habitación para mudarme a una de Hogwarts, como cada año. La pieza estaba distinta, todo se encontraba mas ordenado, y en la superficie de los mueblas había polvo, eso quería decir que hacia mucho que nadie se paseaba por aquí.

Mi madre nos recibió con un abrazo, la comida servida, y preguntas sobre como habíamos viajado, "siempre es la misma rutina".

- ¿Fred y George? – pregunte.

- Deben estar por llegar, y por si estas pensando en comer, te advierto que no puedes tocar tu plato hasta que ellos lleguen, quiero que comamos todos juntos… sino ¿para que nos reunimos? – protesto Molly, mientras sacaba el pollo del horno.

- Yo creo que lo hacemos…¡ porque vos nos obligas a venir! – me queje, todavía seguía enojado, sino estuviera aquí, podría haber ido con Harry a Hosmeade.

- ¡Vamos Ronald no seas tan insensible! Y te pido por favor que te comportes bien… - dijo mirándome y luego se dirigió a Ginny – también te estoy hablando a vos Ginebra! –

- Si madre!, no tienes que recordárnoslo todo el tiempo, con una vez es suficiente! – respondió mi hermana que también estaba algo molesta.

Media hora después Fred y George llegaron a casa. Traían puesto unos atuendos algo raros, remeras de colores con inscripciones y pantalones ajustados que marcaban el contorno de sus piernas, se veían tan ridículos, que antes de saludarlos con Ginny nos empezamos a reír alocadamente.

- Que linda ropa! – les dije.

- Muy gracioso ¿eh? Te habrás dado cuenta que estas cosas no son nuestras… -

- Pero no puedes negar que se ven como payasos! Jajaja –

- Para volver tuvimos que tomar un tren, y parece que los muggles jóvenes adoptaron una moda algo extraña… con demasiados colores, asi que tuvimos que pasar por una tienda y comprar algo de ropa – explico Fred mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

- ¿Ahora si podemos comer? – pregunte con ansias.

- Ahora si Ronald… - me respondió con desgano, así que tomamos los cubiertos y… comenzamos a comer, pero cuando estaba masticando mi ultimo trozo de pollo, me di cuenta de que papa no había venido a almorzar con nosotros, que raro!, mama siempre dice que tenemos que esperarlo.

Después de comer, los gemelos me invitaron a conocer su nuevo armamento de chascos. Estaba entusiasmado, siempre traen algo nuevo y divertido para jugarle bromas a nuestros padres o a Ginny.

- Les ah ido bien con las ventas de este año eh? – pregunte, al ver que traían dos cajas grandes.

- No podemos quejarnos, hemos tenido muy buena clientela – respondió George con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… a ver que hay aquí dentro… - murmuro Fred, y saco algo que parecía una bomba…

- ¿Bombas de olor? Un clásico… - dije.

- Pero no son comunes y corrientes, estas dejan un aroma tres veces más fuerte que las comunes…. –

- Y por aquí tenemos… poción para el odio.. . – comento George.

- ¿Y para que sirve? –

- Es lo contrario que la poción para el amor, si una chica que anda atrás tuyo se pone algo pesada… le das esta pócima y al instante cambia de amor a odio -

- Fantástico! – acote.

- Si… pero no creo que te sirva de mucho Ron…. Porque no tienes tantas pretendientes que digamos… - bromeo Fred. Sin embargo, yo sabia que el tenia razón, yo no era lo que se dice "un imán para las chicas" mas bien ellas habían desarrollado una reacción alérgica hacia mi… solo pasamos juntos cinco minutos y ya quieren irse… no estoy diciendo que no haya tenido novia… pero no soy un "winner".

- Y esto que es? –

- Se llama flaminbup, hace parecer que la comida esta quemándose… lo trajimos para jugarle una broma a mama… genial ¿no? – dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

- Vamos a probarlo? – pregunte.

- Si claro! – dijeron los dos juntos.

Pero cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras escuchamos que la puerta se habría, papa recién había llegado de trabajar, que tarde!, pensé, y sin decirle ni siquiera Hola a nuestra madre se sentó en la mesa.

- Dale Fred! ve a saludar a papa y cuando no se de cuenta pónselo en su plato! – y sin mas que decir Fred hizo lo indicado por su hermano gemelo.

- Listo ya lo hice! – dijo al volver. Los tres estábamos en el piso superior sobre la escalera, así nuestros padres no podían vernos.

- Tomen, aca tenemos orejas extensivas, para poder escuchar lo que dicen! – murmuro George mientras las repartía.

Pero por desgracia… la broma no salio muy bien que digamos…

- Aquaeructo! – grito papa apuntando con su varita a los platos, luego de escuchar gritar a mama desesperada porque se quemaba la comida.

- Estos chicos! No puede ser! Siempre tienen que jugarme una broma! Yo ya no aguanto más! – murmuro Molly, que se veía muy triste y desilusionada.

- Tranquila… son chicos y… - empezó diciendo papa.

- Quieres que este TRANQUILA?, en que piensas!?, esto es un desastre, ellos NO SON NIÑOS!, ya están grandecitos como para hacer estas cosas, y tu no les dices nada, mas bien pareces festejar cuando ves que me pongo furiosa! – le contesto mama, dejándome anonadado, yo nunca la había escuchado así, con tanta impotencia, enojada… hasta parecía tratarlo con odio!.

- Basta Molly! No estoy para discusiones el día de hoy… - se quejo Arthur.

- Pues mejor asi!, yo ya no quiero seguir discutiendo, pero si todas las veces que nos juntemos van a ser asi… creo que ya no voy a poder seguir viviendo en esta casa!, y Arthur… no quiero seguir estando contigo, no pareces prestarme atención nunca! Siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo sola! – le reprocho ella, mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Que tu haces todo el trabajo? No digas estupideces!, yo me mato trabajando todos los días! Y asi me lo recompensas?, si vas a seguir asi yo tampoco quiero vivir mas contigo! – grito. Y sin dar mas explicaciones se levanto de la mesa, y se fue pegando un portazo.

Esta broma había sido la peor idea de nuestra vida, Hermione tenia razón… lo único que quería mama era que nos portamos bien por una vez en la vida, pero terminamos decepcionándola otra vez , y ahora ya no quiere seguir viviendo con papa… nada peor que esto podría haber sucedido.

- OH NO!, nuestros padres van a separarse! – murmuro George, que parecía algo triste.

- Y todo por culpa nuestra! No puede ser! Tenemos que hacer algo! – dije, estaba desesperado, no podía hacerme la idea de que nunca mas iban a estar juntos.

- Lo siento Ron, pero son problemas entre ellos… no podemos meternos, empeoraríamos las cosas… - sugirió Fred.

- ¿vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados? – pregunte, pero para mi desgracia, ambos se quedaron callados, y eso quería decir que… NO.

* * *

¡Caracoles hervidos!, ya esta amaneciendo, y HOY voy a acompañar a Harry a su casa, estoy algo nerviosa… nunca estuvimos solos, y no quiero que crea que soy una chica muuuy aburrida, asi que espero que tengamos un día… especial, voy a intentar comportarme como una CHICA….y ojala que eso le agrade.

El desayuno estaba servido, pero Harry todavía no llegaba, ¿y si se había arrepentido?, seguramente no quería ir solo conmigo, entonces había inventado alguna excusa como que "se sentía enfermo", ¡oh por dios! ¿En que estoy pensando?, el es mi mejor amigo… nunca me mentiría.. ¿O si?.

- Buenos días Hermione! – dijo mi amigo sentándose a mi lado. ¡Que tonta soy!, pensé, como podría haber imaginado que el me iba a dejar plantada, después de todo es todo un… caballero. – ¿ya estas lista para que nos vayamos? –

- Si por supuesto! – respondí.

- Que suerte que no eres de esas chicas que tardan horas arreglándose! Sino tendría que haber esperado una eternidad! – murmuro en broma, la verdad que tenia razón, a mi no me importaba estar maquillada, o tener el cabello perfectamente lacio, mi aspecto es natural… lo exterior no me interesa demasiado.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunte. Y después de dos minutos ya estábamos cruzando la puerta del castillo destino a la casa de Sirius. Estoy tan emocionada… quien sabe lo que podría pasar cuando estemos allí ¿no?

* * *

_Hoola! volvi rapido con el segundo capitulo. Gracias por los 5 reviews!_

_espero que les este gustando la historia..._

_no quiero hacer caps muy largos para no cansarlos tanto..._

_acepto consejos y sugerencias sobre como podria seguir la historia..._

_mi e-mail: _

_Los quiero!_

_**Melody Winning**_


	3. Chapter 3

**a MI me gusta Hermione!**

Estamos llegando a casa de Sirius, tomamos el tren subterráneo, porque Hermione me dijo que era más rápido. Nos detuvimos en la última parada del recorrido, el cielo se veía gris, una tormenta estaba por llegar.

La casa se encontraba descuidada, las paredes resquebrajadas, algunos vidrios rotos, el paisaje no era muy alentador que digamos…

- No creo que… - empecé diciendo.

- Tan rápido te das por vencido Harry?, parece una tarea difícil, pero obviamente vamos a lograr reparar esta casa! – me dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, eso es algo que me gusta de ella, no se da por vencida ni en las peores circunstancias.

- Tienes razón!, entonces… - saque la llave y abrí la puerta – bienvenida a mi casa!-

- Pero que interesante casa tiene señor Potter!.. – dijo ella irónicamente, mirando a su alrededor, había algunos sillones gastados, sillas llenas de polvo, cuadros rasgados…

- Mucho más interesante va a quedar luego de que usted la decore señorita Granger! – le respondí de la misma forma.

Antes que nada, revisamos cada cuarto de la casa, y nos dimos cuenta que estaba uno peor que el otro, lo cierto era que íbamos a tener que pasarnos todo el día arreglando aunque seguramente no podríamos terminar, asi que decidimos repartirnos el trabajo.

- Mejor hagamos asi, a mi me tocan dos habitaciones, y la sala…. Y a vos el baño, la cocina y las demás habitaciones – le dije.

- No, no y NO!, esta bien que sea buena amiga… pero no soy tonta!, no quiero tener los peores cuartos! – me contesto ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno esta bien!, entonces hagamos asi, yo me quedo con una habitación, la sala y el comedor, y vos con la otra habitación, el baño y la cocina, ¿asi esta bien? –

- Perfectamente!, pero con una condición… – añadió ella. – cada uno elije los colores que quiere para el lugar que le toque, no importa lo que el otro quiera! –

- Bueno, es justo, pero no vallas a pintar toda mi casa de rosado! – me queje.

- No claro que no!, ni que fuera tan mala…! –

- No eres mala!, a decir verdad sos una de las persona mas buenas que conozco! - ¿de donde salio eso?, no tengo ni idea, pero lo que si se, es que al escuchar estor Hermione se ruborizo.

- Gracias! – dijo.

Después de una larga conversación sobre como organizar el trabajo duro, nos dirigimos a una tienda de decoración, a comprar algunas telas y muebles nuevos.

- esta me gusta! – murmure entre risas.

- Tapizados con florcitas rosas?, creí que me habías prohibido comprar cualquier cosa rosada…. – acoto ella.

- Y que te parece este? –

- Es lindo, aparte el terciopelo es muy suave, y combina con las cortinas! – me respondió con una sonrisita.

- Necesitan ayuda? – nos pregunto una asistente que salio de la nada.

- Vamos a llevar esta tela.. – dijimos a coro.

- Están buscando cosas para su casa? –

- Si, voy a mudarme dentro de poco… - empecé diciendo.

- Hayy… - suspiro ella – hacen tan linda pareja! –

Hermione me miro, y yo le devolví la mirada, nos quedamos callados ¿Por qué no contestamos?, pensé, pero pareciera que otra vez ella leyó mi mente, y dijo.

- No, se esta equivocando, nosotros no somos pareja, solo amigos –

- Ah… lo siento – murmuro le chica con algo de desilusión, y sin decir otra palabra, ser fue a envolver nuestra compra.

* * *

En casa todo iba de mal en peor, las cosas entre mama y papa no mejoraban, con los gemelos intentamos disculparnos de todas formas, pero no hay caso… parece que mami ya esta decidida a no perdonarnos por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que aprendamos nuestra lección.

- Que haces Ron? – pregunto Ginny entrando a mi cuarto.

- Que no ves?, estoy empacando, mañana volvemos al colegio, y la verdad… estoy ansioso por irme, ya no aguanto mas aquí dentro – le dije, mientras ella se acercaba a mi, y por raro que parezca… me dio un abrazo.

- No te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar, solo tenemos que tratar de llevarnos lo mejor posible ¿si? –

- Es que… me siento tan culpable, yo soy el que arma líos.. y… -

- Eso es una estupidez!, todos hacemos desorden, y bromas de vez en cuando, pero nunca con mala intención! Solamente querían divertirse… pero no es tu culpa!, seguramente tienen otras cosas por las que pelear, no es que fue esa broma la que causo todo… - murmuro soltándome y mirándome a los ojos. Era una de las primeras veces en que Ginny se portaba asi conmigo, después de todo es mi hermanita, y se que siempre nos peleamos, pero yo la quiero mucho, y parece que ella a mi también.

- Entonces crees que.. ¿peleaban por otra cosa?, da igual… yo solo quiero que se arregle todo.. –

- Y va a ser asi, solamente hay que esperar un tiempo… vos sabes que nosotros cuando nos peleamos.. desde chicos, siempre decimos que no nos vamos a hablar más, pero terminamos haciéndolo de todos modos, y eso es porque somos una familia, y nos queremos, sin importar lo que pase! – y después de acabar su discurso, se despidió con otro abrazo.

Seguramente Harry y Hermione se la deben estar pasando de maravilla, creo que iban a ir a Hosmeade, que suerte tienen, no se preocupan por sus hermanos, porque son hijos únicos, y tampoco por sus padres, ya que los de Harry murieron, y los de Hermione viven felices siendo muggles.

- Ronald!, baja tenemos visitas! – grito mama desde la cocina.

Me puse al sweater que me regalo para navidad y baje rápidamente, ¿visitas?, que extraño, hacia mucho que no venìa nadie a casa a no ser por Harry.

- Hola! – me dijo una rubia de ojos celestas algo saltones.

- Hola Luna! – le conteste. Hacia como una mes que no la veía, porque se fue de vacaciones a Hawai con su papa. Antes no nos llevábamos muy bien, en realidad… yo no era muy bueno con ella, la ponía apodos como "lunática", "bicho raro", pero ahora, somos muy buenos amigos, después de lo del ED, se que puedo contar con Luna para lo que sea.

- ¿Vamos a hacer algo? – le pregunte.

- Si dale – respondió mientras subíamos a mi habitación dejando a mi madre sola con el señor Lovegood.

- Y estas valijas? –

- Es que mañana vuelvo a la escuela… -

- Cierto!, yo capaz que empiezo la próxima semana… - dijo sentadote en el escritorio – te vez algo… triste - ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?, parece que tiene un sexto sentido como Hermione, creo que las mujeres pueden leer la mente, o estoy loco?.

- Mis padres discutieron y creo que van a separarse… -

- Lo siento mucho!, no quise que te angustiaras, va a estar todo bien no te preocupes.. – me dijo dándome un abrazo, hoy parece ser el día de los abrazos!, después de los de Ginny y el de Luna no necesito mas consuelo, a no ser que alguna chica linda quiera venir a abrazarme, no pienso poner ninguna resistencia…

- Espero que se arreglen… -

- En estos momentos… ¿sabes lo que necesitas? – murmuro ella mirando hacia la ventana, ¿Qué rayos necesito?, Luna si que hace preguntas raras… - necesitas una NOVIA! –

¿Una novia?, bueno podría ser… todos necesitan una novia ¿no?, hace mucho que no estoy con alguien, ella tiene razón, necesito algo de amor… pero ¿Quién?.

- Podría ser… pero... ¿Quién querría ser mi novia? –

- No lo se, yo pienso que necesitas a alguien que te conozca bien, que te pueda ayudar con tus problemas… alguien sensible… - cuando dijo eso una imagen se me vino a la mente HERMIONE, ¿ella?, mi amiga de toda la vida, me conoce, me entiende, y es sensible… pero es mi amiga!, aunque no estaría mal ser algo mas… - Alguien como Hermione – sentencio Luna mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Hermione? – dije, haciéndome el incrédulo – no lo creo, siempre estamos peleando, aparte es mi mejor amiga.. –

- Bueno… por eso mismo, ella es tu mejor amiga ¿Quién podría entenderte mejor que ella? – pregunto tomando un libro que había en la mesita.

- Yo no quiero perder su amistad… y si fuéramos novios, cosa que no creo que pase nunca, tal vez.. acabaríamos peleando como mis padres, no quiero que terminemos asi… - dije, mientras me tiraba en la cama. Una cosa era segura, yo necesitaba una novia, pero ¿quien seria la afortunada chica en ocupar ese puesto en mi vida?.

* * *

Volvimos a la casa luego de hacer las interminables compras, la verdad estoy impresionada con las habilidades de mi amigo en decoración, Eligio unos muy lindos colores, y combino muy bien las telas.

- Lista para trabajar? – me pregunto.

- Listísima! - conteste, y ambos nos pusimos en marcha.

Harry se encerró en la habitación, mientras que yo comencé con la cocina, lo primero era limpiarla, con algunos encantamientos todo seria más fácil, y ahora…debo empezar a pintar, uy! Harry se llevo la pintura, pensé, mejor voy a buscarla…

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Necesito la pintura! – le dije señalándola.

- Si claro, pero antes de irte… ¿podrías ayudarme?, yo solo con este pequeño pincel voy a tardar una eternidad! – protesto .

- Si que eres tonto!, porque no usas un hechizo? – le reclame volteando los ojos.

- Si supiera alguno, lo habría usado hace media hora! –

- Prueba con este.. – murmure, mientras le mostraba el chorro que salía de mi varita hacia la pared.

- Sos genial Hermione! No se que haría sin vos! –

- Te la abrías pasado pintando todo el día! – acote mientras reíamos.

Creo que este color anaranjado quedaría bien aquí, combina con las sillas y la mesa de roble, además le da un toque rustico a el ambiente. Algunas plantas por aquí… otras por allá, y algunos cuadros quedarían lindos, oh por dios!, parece que la lámpara se va a caer del techo!, mejor la cambio…

Listo! La cocina estaba terminada, quedo tan bonita!, ojala algún día pueda vivir en una casa tan linda como esta, no es que me quiera venir a vivir con Harry… no… o por ahí si quiero?. Hoy se porto tan bien conmigo, hasta me regalo un helado!, y la confusión que tuvimos con la asistente de la tienda… fue raro, porque nos quedamos callados, el no dijo que no éramos novios ¡no!, esa fui yo, tal vez… el quiera tener algo conmigo… ¡por merlín!, se me esta subiendo la sangre a la cabeza, y estoy delirando!, como un chico como Harry Potter se fijaría en mi?, no puedo seguir ilusionándome con estas cosas!.

- Ya termine! – grito el ojiverde bajando las escaleras – Wow! Esto quedo excelente!, ese toque rustico que decías… es impresionante!, me dan ganas de sentarme a comer ya! – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias!, la verdad no pensé que iba a quedar tan lindo! –

- Pero hace algo de frió! Tendríamos que encender la estufa ¿no? – me pregunto.

- Si, pero no hay leña… –

- Voy a buscar, a dos cuadras hay un lugar con muchos árboles, la gente del barrio va a cortar su leña allí, en un rato vuelvo! – murmuro, mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía al exterior.

Hay! Que caballero es!, si hubiera sido Ron, me habría dicho que valla a buscarla yo!, pero Harry no, el fue sin protestar… es tan…tan…¿Harry?.

Mientras tanto, me dirigí al baño, si que estaba sucio… era realmente un asco. Pero no importaba, tomaría algunas horas, pero como dije antes, nada es imposible!. Cambie el espejo por uno más amplio, con luces a los costados, y con apliques de piedritas de colores celestes y verdes, que daban bien con el color de las paredes. Lo peor fue limpiar el inodoro y la bañera... pero valió la pena, ya que después de refregar muchas veces, quedaron blancos como las nubes. Como toque final, puse los shampoos y el cepillo de dientes en un contenedor, además del perfume, me siento tan orgullosa… la verdad sino consigo ningún trabajo luego del colegio, debería dedicarme a la decoración de interiores!

.

Que raro!… ya paso una hora y media y Harry no llega, me estoy preocupando demaciado...

Me asome a la ventana, y... oh por dios!, que tormenta!, Harry no debe poder llegar hasta aca solo con toda la leña!, mejor voy a buscarlo!.

* * *

_____________________________________________________________________

No pensaba que era tan difícil hachar árboles!, yo no soy un chico de mucho físico… no hago deportes, además de Quidditch, asi que esto es algo difícil para mi. Para colmo, esta sierra, hace un ruido impresionante!, seria bueno ponerle un hechizo silenciador… lastima que no podemos usar magia fuera de Hogwarts.

No hay nadie mas aca, mejor!, asi ninguna persona puede ver lo inútil que soy para esto, que suerte que Hermione no vino conmigo… sino se habría muerto de la risa viéndome en este momento, aunque no lo creo… ella no es de las chicas que se ríen de los demás, ella es tan buena… sin importar lo que le pase, siempre esta con buen humor, y te ayuda en lo que necesitas… es… tan especial.

Mejor voy mas lejos, ya no quedan árboles por aca, voy diez leños, con cinco mas ya termino, uy! Parece que se acerca un tormenta, mejor me apuro, no traje paraguas…

La tormenta se desencadeno rápidamente, los rayos caían por todas partes, y la lluvia era cada vez mas intensa, de pronto un árbol cayo en mi pierna, y no pude moverme, ¡por merlín que alguien me ayude!, gritaba, pero era inútil, nadie estaba allí. Tenía miedo de que otro relámpago cayera cerca de mí, los árboles son uno de los peores lugares en donde refugiarse.. O al menos eso leí en un manual de supervivencia… sentí que algo cayo en mi cabeza, no me anime a voltearme haber que era, pero cuando vi mi pierna me di cuenta que corría sangre por mi rodilla, mi cabeza parecía dar vueltas y… caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Tome el paraguas, y salí corriendo, vi algunos rayos caer por donde estaba Harry, por favor que nada malo le haya pasado!, rogaba, la personas que pasaban en los autos me miraban desconcertadas, pero ya faltaba poco, una cuadra más…y llego.

El lugar estaba desolado, ¿Dónde esta Harry?, pensé desesperada, comencé a correr adentrándome en el bosque, la lluvia era tan intensa, estaba totalmente empapada, me detuve en un roble, este bosque es enorme!, donde podrá estar.., pero al darme vuelta, a lo lejos pude distinguir un sweater verde, ES EL!, dije en vos alta, y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi amigo.

- Harry! Harry! Responde por favor! – grite tomándolo de los hombros, y me di cuenta que un enorme tronco le aplastaba la pierna – tranquilo te sacare esto, por favor despierta! – rogaba. Corrí el leño a un lado, pero su rodilla sangraba a chorros, ¡rayos! No traje nada para curarlo, haber…. Me rasgue una manga de mi remera, y la ate a su pierna, lentamente la herida dejaba de sangrar, pero Harry no despertaba.

- Por favor!, despierta… no puedes quedarte asi!, eres fuerte Harry! Vamos! – murmure, mientras lo ponía entre mis piernas, y tomaba su cabeza con mis manos.

- Her…Hermi.. Hermione! – me dijo tan despacio, que fue un milagro que lo escuchara. De a poco sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrían, que hermosos ojos… ¡hermione! No es momento para pensar en estas cosas!, me reproche a mi misma.

- Estas bien!, oh por dios!, me asustaste mucho! Siéntate… -

- Gra-gracias – me respondió, apoyando su espalda en el árbol. – que suerte que tengo… -

- Si! Te salvaste!, un rayo podría hacerte caído en la cabeza! – le dije irónicamente.

- No, no es por eso, tengo suerte de tenerte con migo Hermione – me susurro en el oído, mientras yo me sonrojaba.

* * *

- ¿Jugamos un partido de Quidditch? – me propuso Luna, tomándome del brazo para sacarme de mi cuarto.

- No estoy de ánimo… -

- Dale!! ¿Que paso con el Ron divertidísimo que conozco? – pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Se fue de vacaciones… -

- No digas tonterías!, dale vamos a jugar! Percy, Fred, George, y Ginny nos están esperando abajo! – y me jalo otra vez, haciendo que bajara las escaleras rápidamente, y tomara mi escoba.

Era cierto, mis hermanos ya estaban volando en el jardín, solo faltábamos mi amiga y yo.

- Ron tu vas con George y Ginny, Luna vos venì conmigo y con Percy! – nos grito Fred.

Y ambos tomamos nuestras escobas, y nos deslizamos en el aire saboreando el aroma a ciruelos que había en lugar.

El partido estaba difícil, Fred era un muy buen golpeador, mientras que Luna no era tan mala guardiana, asi que se nos hacia difícil anotar, aunque íbamos ganado. No puedo negarlo, mi hermanita pequeña tiene un gran talento para este juego, es una excelente lanzadora, deberían tomarla en el equipo de Griffyndor, y yo soy el MEJOR guardián… bueno ya sé, estoy exagerando, pero soy bueno. Como no éramos tantos jugadores, no existía el "buscador" cualquiera podía agarrar la "snitch" y cerrar el juego.

- Ron!! Detrás tuyo! – me grito Ginny, y efectivamente ahí estaba, la diminuta pelotita dorada, salí disparado para alcanzarla, pero no paso mucho tiempo luego de que Luna también se sumara a esta lucha. Mi brazo ya no podía estirarse mas, estaba tan cerca, ¡maldita pelota!, es tan rápida!, no se como hace Harry para atraparla en todos los partidos!. Pero ahí estaba yo, peleando frente, a frente con Luna, pero ninguno de los dos podía tomarla… estoy cerca… estoy tan cerca… HAAAAYYYY!.

- Ron! Ron! Te encuentra bien? – me gritaba Ginny zarandeándome.

- Si!... me duele la cabeza! AUNCH! – dije tocándome el gigantesco chichon arriba de mi frente.

- No es para menos, acabas de chocarte el árbol mas grande de todo el patio! – comento Fred con ironía. Mientras que Luna me ayudaba a levantarme.

- Vamos a pedirle algo de hielo a tu mama… -

- No! – Alcance a decir – no le pidas a ella, no quiero causarle mas problemas, mejor vayamos a mi habitación y me llevas el hielo ahí ¿si? –

- Como tu quieras! – murmuro la rubia dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Mientras tanto yo subí la escalera lo mas rápido que pude, no quería que mama me viera asi… no puedo darle otro disgusto, pensé, ella no se lo merece…

* * *

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, el golpe en la cabeza me había afectado un poco, le estaba susurrando a Hermione en el oído!!, y para colmo ella se sonrojaba… valla lió en el que me estoy metiendo, pero esa sonrisa… es tan hermosa, y esos ojos castaños.. Eso labios, lo que daría por poder besarlos.

- Eh Harry! – escuche que me dijo.

- Que pasa? –

- Te habías quedado callado – murmuro apartándose un poco de mi, para luego sentarse a mi derecha.

- Lo siento, es que tienes unos muy lindos ojos… - ¿Qué?, había pensado en voz alta, que vergüenza!

- Gracias… - atino con algo de timidez. – tu también tienes unos ojos preciosos… - ¿ahora ella estaba coqueteando conmigo?, me estoy volviendo loco, lo único que falta es que empiece a ver todo doble…

- Hermione creo que… - le susurre acercándome lentamente a ella.

- Que pasa? – pregunto con incredulidad.

- Esto pasa… - alcance a decir.

* * *

_Jajaja! lo deje con la intriga?_

_que ira a pasar con Harry y Hermione?_

_y Ron necesita una novia...mmmm...¿quien sera? seguro ya se lo imaginan_

_les recuerdo que estoy abierta a cualquier opinion o sugerencia!!_

_este cap. lo terminehace muucho, y lo quise subir pero no me dejo :(_

_el proximo lo subo cuando tenga por lo menos 10 reviews.._

_no es que sea mala pero quiero que lean la historia!_

_Suerte para todos!_

**_Melody Wining_**


	4. Chapter 4

**a MI me gusta Hermione!**

Mientras que yo me recostaba, Luna estaba tratando de tomar el hielo de la cocina sin ser vista, no quería que mama tuviera otra cosa de que preocuparse. La cabeza me dolía cada vez mas, seguramente mañana tendría un chichón gigante en la frente, pero prefiero no pensar en eso todavía.

Cinco minutos después mi amiga entro a la habitación, y se sentó en la cama, apoyando el hielo en mi cabeza.

-Gracias –

-Estas mejor? – me pregunto con preocupación.

-Eso creo…-

-Escucha Ron, se que no estas bien, se te nota, no crees que debes pedirle ayuda a tu mama, ella debe saber algún hechizo… realmente fue un golpe horrible… -

-Ni lo pienses- le advertí – es solo un golpe, no pasa nada, mama no tiene porque saber..-

-Si asi lo quieres.. pero que vas a hacer cuando te vea? -

-Mañana vuelvo a Hogwarts por la mañana, no se va a dar cuenta… si me pongo algo del maquillaje de Ginny, no se va a notar… - le conteste sentándome contra el respaldo, asi estoy mas cómodo…

-Asi que ahora usas maquillaje… no pensaba que eras de esos… - dijo con ironía, que estaba insinuando?, que yo soy como una mujer?, Luna Lovegood, creo que quieres que te reponda no?, bueno aca viene mi respuesta…

-Claro que si, además de tomar el te, y hacer piyamadas con mis amigas… - respondí imitando la voz de una mujer.

-Asi que piensas que solo eso hacemos eh?, de seguro no aguantarías ser una mujer por todo un día… -

-Apuesto a que si puedo, ustedes no son la gran cosa.. – acote, mientras que ella se cruzaba de brazos, parecía ofendida.

-Bueno, si tan seguro estas, te apuesto – agrego, extendiendo la mano, como para que cerráramos el trato.

-Espera… como va a ser la apuesta? – me percate.

-Va a ser en Hogwarts, cuando yo regrese, veremos en que momento, lo que debemos hacer es intercambiar de cuerpo, conozco una poción, solo por un día, asi vamos a ver quien es mejor no? –

-Esta bien, pero si yo gano… tenes que conseguirme una novia. – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Y si yo gano – acoto ella – me tenes que conseguir un novio –

-Buenos, trato hecho? – pregunte extendiendo mi mano.

-Trato hecho – contesto, mientras la estrechaba.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo?, ser una chica por 24 horas no iba a ser cosa fácil, ellas se preocupan por todo… pero por otro lado, ellas también se cuentan todos sus secretos, podría enterarme de tantas cosas… esto ya me esta empezando a gustar!, no puedo esperar a que llegue el día.

* * *

Era una escena tan romántica, ambos se encontraban en un bosque, la lluvia caía por sus cuerpos, sus miradas se cruzaban a tan solo dos centímetros. El, era su príncipe azul, con los ojos verde esmeralda, su sonrisa blanca como las nubes, siempre tratando de protegerla y de ayudarla en lo que sea. Ella, era su cenicienta, la que lo había amado en secreto, su mejor amiga, con un corazón tan grande, al igual que su inteligencia.

En ese momento parecían haber salido de un cuento, lentamente iban acercándose mas, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, y fue como si flotaran en el aire, un sentimiento inexplicable, quien podría decir que luego de tantos años Harry Potter y Hermione Granger serian algo mas que amigos.

Ese instante fue mágico, no sabía exactamente lo que tenia que hacer o decir, mi mente estaba en blanco, si esto estaba bien, o si estaba mal, no tenia importancia ahora, pero lo que si sabia era que todo iba a cambiar fuera lo que fuese.

-Esto pasa… - alcanzo a decirme Harry.

Y luego se acerco de a poco, sin dejar de mirarme, yo lo amo, de eso estaba segura, y al parecer el también sentía algo por mi.

Sentí sus labios, tan suaves, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido… y este era mi primer beso, el que siempre voy a recordar, porque lo compartí con la persona que mas amo, con Harry.

Luego de unos segundos interminables, nos separamos, pero nuestras miradas seguían clavadas la una en la otra. Los dos estábamos felices pero a la vez sorprendidos… es decir, nunca habíamos estado asi, nunca hablamos de cosas sentimentales, parecíamos unos tontos que recién se daban cuenta que estaban enamorados, o por lo menos yo si lo estaba.

-Hermione yo… -

-Harry yo… - dijimos a la vez.

-Yo primero… - me dijo, poniéndome un dedo en la boca – no se lo que me paso, fue un impulso… lo siento –

-No Harry, yo lo siento, siento no haberte dicho nada, pero la verdad es que me gustas y mucho… pero tenia miedo de decírtelo – confesé.

-Pero… porque?, es decir… yo… -

-No te lo dije nunca, porque eras mi mejor amigo, nunca quise perderte, y además… yo sabia que te gustaban otras chicas, no tenia oportunidad contra ellas… y prefería seguir teniéndote cerca, aunque sea como mi amigo – en ese momento una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla.

-No tienes que llorar, y tampoco digas esas cosas, que sabes que no son ciertas!, y sabes creo que yo… creo que a mi también me gustas Hermione, pero es raro… no lo se.. –

-De verdad?, se que es raro pero… podríamos intentarlo?, si tu no quieres esta bien… quiero decir, no perdemos nada con probar… - le sugerí, mientras el tomaba mi mano, esto parecía ser mi mejor sueño hecho realidad.

-Si tienes razón, no se pierde nada no?, pero quiero que sea un secreto, no es porque me avergüence ni nada, es porque si no llega a funcionar, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos como antes entiendes? –

-Como vos quieras.. – le conteste con una sonrisa – y que te parece que vallamos para la casa?, estoy algo mojada… -

-Yo mas, estuve aca por mucho tiempo, menos mal que tengo un ángel que me rescata… - acoto, mientras me rodeaba con su brazo, no podía creerlo, iba abrazada con Harry!, esto no podría ser mejor.

-Tu Ángel?, entonces vos sos mi príncipe… -

-Bueno, y vos mi cenicienta, mi ángel, mi princesa, mi amor… sos toda MIA ahora… -

-Y vos todo MIO, y no te hagas el fuerte, porque se que te duele la pierna y no podes caminar bien, apóyate en mi… -

-Sos perfecta, no se como… pero sabes todo, si algo me duele, si estoy mal, no será que sos psíquica y nunca me lo dijiste verdad? – me pregunto bromeando.

-No digas pavadas Harry, yo lo se porque te quiero y te conozco demasiado… -

-Entonces voy a tener que esforzarme mas porque yo también te quiero mucho, pero nunca se lo que estas pensando… -

-Y nunca vas a poder saberlo, la mente de las chicas es algo.. misteriosa…- le conteste riendo.

-Decídelo a mi, que nunca me di cuenta que yo te gustaba… -

-Eso es porque sos un tonto!–

-Eso creo, - me dijo mientras reíamos.

Y asi fuimos dos cuadras mas, abrazados, charlando… como cualquier pareja de nuestra edad, y desde este momento, yo puedo decir que soy muy FELIZ.

* * *

Esto no podía ser realidad, o si?, Hermione y yo somos NOVIOS!, la bese… vinimos hasta casa abrazados!, todavía no puedo creerlo. Pero aunque todo parezca mentira, cuando sentí sus labios, supe que de verdad la quería, la quería demasiado como para seguir siendo solo su amigo, y me sorprendió que ella sintiera la mismo por mi.

-Que quiere que te cocine? – me pregunto, mientras me dejaba en el sofá cuidadosamente.

-Pollo con papas estaría bien… -

-Lo que tu quieras va estar bien – comento con una amplia sonrisa, esa que me encanta, y sin mas que decir dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

Se que eh tenido varias novias, pero ninguna como Hermione, se que hace solo una hora que somos pareja, pero la conozco de toda la vida, y se como es, se que va a ser todo lo posible para que yo este feliz, como cocinarme por ejemplo… ninguna otra chica había hecho eso por mi.

Voy a prender la estufa, me costo tanto conseguir la leña asi que si o si tenemos que usarla… - dije, mientras me levantaba del sofá, aunque la pierna me doliera mucho, yo iba a prender la estufa, porque Hermione me había dicho hacia unas horas que quería que lo hiciera, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella, aunque sienta mucho dolor.

-Harry! Vuelve al sillón!, déjame prenderla a mí… -

-No soy un discapacitado Hermione!, puedo hacerlo yo solo… -

-Esta bien, pero déjame decirte que sos muy terco…-

Tome la leña, y la lleve hasta la estufa, saque la varita de mi bolsillo, pronuncie un hechizo, y el fuego comenzó a arder. Ella se dio vuelta y me dirigió un sonrisa dulce y hermosa, que me hizo sentir que todo había valido la pena, que no importaba que habíamos perdido muchos años sin que yo me diera cuenta que la quería, no importaba que hubiera tenido muchas novias, porque ahora sabia que ella era la correcta, perfecta, indescriptible, sin dudas la mejor, y me hizo ver que esto que estábamos viviendo SI iba a funcionar.

Volví a acostarme, y me dispuse a contemplar como la chica que ahora era mi novia me preparaba mi comida favorita, tan hermosa, inteligente, sensible, dulce, comprensiva, Hermione reunida todas las condiciones de la mujer perfecta, aunque a veces sea algo testaruda, o que siempre quiera tener la razón, no me importaba, porque yo la amo tal cual es.

-Ya esta lista la cena – me dijo, mientras se acercaba con una bandeja hacia el sillón.

-Se ve rico… - murmure con una sonrisa.

-Y yo espero que lo este! – alcanzo a decir, mientras ponía la comida en la mesa y se sentaba a mi lado.

Después de cenar, preparamos todas las cosas para volver a Hogwarts, porque ya era muy tarde. La casa había quedado deslumbrante, aunque falten mas arreglos, sabia que iba a quedar bien, y mejor aun que podría venirme a vivir aquí cuando quisiera, y todo gracias a Hermione.

-Harry… - me llamo algo preocupada, desde la puerta principal.

-Que pasa? –

-No creo que podemos irnos ahora… - dijo, mientras yo me acercaba a ver lo que ocurría.

-Porque dices?... – pero no termine mi frase, ya que al levantar la vista vi como la lluvia caía descontroladamente, al igual que el granizo, y los relámpagos, y parecía que el clima no mejoraría hasta mañana…

-Que hacemos? – me pregunto.

-No te preocupes, nos quedamos a dormir aca, y mañana volvemos, Dumbledore no va a castigarnos…. – le conteste. Mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al sillón.

-Si… tenes razón… pero todavía no tienes ninguna cama, en donde vamos a dormir? –

-Justo aca, si no tienes problemas… - murmure mientras me acostaba.

-Ningún problema – me contesto con una sonrisa, y se acostó a mi lado.

Yo la abrase, y la traje mas contra mi, ella también hizo lo mismo, la estufa ponía el ambiente aun mas romántico, ella me miraba con esos ojos… esos labios que ya quiero volver a tocar.

-En que piensas? – me dijo, mientras tocaba mi pelo.

-En vos… -

-Y que piensas de mi?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Que te amo mucho, y no puedo entender como nunca me había dado cuenta… -

-No fue tu culpa… yo tampoco lo sabia hasta hace poco, además yo fui la tonta que nunca te lo dije… -

-Que suerte que pude enterarme ahora, sino… - pero me quede callado...

-Sino hubieras estado con Ginny no es verdad? Harry sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que piensas, no soy celosa – me dijo muy comprensiva, tomándome de la mano.

-Te amo mas que a nadie Herms, nunca la olvides – le murmure en el oído, mientras me acercaba cada vez mas a su boca.

-Yo también Harry… - me contesto, mientras mis labios tocaban los de ella. Asi pasamos toda la noche, dormimos, abrazados, y seguramente los dos soñamos con el otro, ese momento fue tan mágico, el amor que sentía ahora por ella era inexplicable, y no podía creer que creciera cada vez más, minuto a minuto.

* * *

Ya era la mañana, me desperté, y trate de tapar al chichón con algo de maquillaje que robe del cuarto de mi hermana, es increíble como funcionan estas cosas. Baje las escaleras, y me senté en la mesa, para comer mi desayuno que ya estaba listo.

-Buen día Ron.. – me dijo mama.

-Hola! –

-Ya tienes todo preparado? – pregunto.

-Si, ahora bajo mis maletas… -

-Bueno, papa va a venir a buscarlos en unos minutos, creo que voy a ir a despertar a tu hermanita, últimamente duerme mas de lo necesario… -

-Desde que se compro ese aparato muggle, como se llama… celular o algo asi, no para de hablar toda la noche con sus amigas –

-Es cierto, creo que voy a tener que quitárselo… -

Pero luego de unos minutos me arrepentí de decirle lo que Ginny hacia por la noche, ya que estuvieron discutiendo hasta que llego mi papa a buscarnos, demás esta decir que ni siquiera se saludaron con mama, y eso me puso muy triste.

El expreso a Hogwarts ya estaba por salir, seguramente Harry y Hermione me estarán esperando en la sala común, pero estoy algo nervioso… no se como voy a decirles lo que paso con mis padres, seguramente Herms, me diría: "yo te lo dije", con esa mirada de: "yo siempre tengo razón", que usa casi siempre, mientras que Harry me daría un abrazo animándome.

Estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la sala, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, pero para mi sorpresa nadie estaba allí, subí a la habitación de los chicos, aunque Harry tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar, recorrí casi todo el castillo, y todavía no aparecían.

-Hey Seamos! – le grite.

-Que pasa Ron? –

-No sabes donde se metieron Harry y Hermione? – le pregunte.

-Se fueron ayer por la tarde, no tengo idea de a donde, pero todavía no regresaron… -

-Los dos solos? –

-Si… - respondió. Que raro pensé, ellos nunca hacen algo sin mi… donde pueden estar… pero en ese momento alguien toco mi espalda.

-Hola roni! – me dijo Lavender con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Lav, como estuvo el fin de semana? –

-Bien, pero te venia a preguntar algo… - murmuro mientras se detenía, y me miraba fijamente. – Sabes que dentro de poco hay un baile… y yo pensaba, si, queres venir conmigo? –

-Bueno, está bien – le dije.

-Nos vemos pronto entonces… voy a estar esperando ese día –

-Yo también!.. Adiós! –

Será que Luna tenia razón?, debía encontrarme un novia, y Lavender no estaba tan mal, es bonita, lindo cuerpo… un poco tonta, pero eso se puede arreglar.

* * *

Abrí los ojos un poco, la luz daba justo en mi cara, mire a mi amigo que seguía durmiendo, y me di vuelta para ver el reloj de pared, las 11 en punto.

-Harry! Despierta! – le dije, mientras me levantaba a la velocidad de la luz, e iba hasta el baño para lavarme la cara.

-Que pasa mi amor? – me pregunto con una carita de dormido, que no podía ser mas tierna…

-Son las once!, deberíamos estar en Hogwarts hace dos horas! –

-Tienes razón! Nos quedamos re-dormidos! – dijo mientras se acercaba al baño también, y se cepillaba los dientes.

-Voy a preparar un desayuno para llevar – y me dirigí a la cocina, tome unos panes, jamón, queso, e hice unos sándwiches para los dos. Tomamos nuestros abrigos, y salimos directo al subte, pera luego llegar al Expreso.

-No te preocupes, vamos a llegar a tiempo! –

-Si, me preocupo demasiado… -

-Te ves linda cuando te preocupas… - me dijo mientras ponía su brazo en mi hombro.

Entramos al castillo, al parecer nadie se había percatado de que no estuvimos en toda la noche… a excepción de Ron que estaba en la sala común, al parecer esperando a que apareciéramos de una vez.

-¿En donde estaban? – pregunto.

-Fuimos a la casa de Sirius para arreglarla… - le contesto Harry.

-Y porque no estuvieron en toda la mañana?, los estuve buscando como loco! – dijo algo enfadado.

-Lo que pasa es que hubo una tormenta muy fuerte por eso no podíamos volver, y hoy nos quedamos dormidos…-

-Ah… esta bien, se estuvieron divirtiendo sin mi! – murmuro el pelirrojo haciéndose el pobrecito. Harry y yo nos miramos, habíamos acordado no decirle nada a nuestro amigo, solo hasta que nos sintiéramos cómodos.

-Estuvimos limpiando baños, y cuartos Ron, eso no tiene nada de divertido… -

-Entonces no me perdí de mucho… - acoto con una sonrisita mientras nos abrazaba a los dos. – y el trío VUELVE A ESTAR UNIDO! -

Esas palabras se quedaron rondado en mi mente… el "trío", asi nos decían, pero si dos de los integrantes se convertían en novios ¿Qué iba a suceder?, Ron quedaría de lado, mientras que Harry y yo caminaríamos de la manito por el colegio, nuestro amigo se va a sentir solo… y no quiero que eso pase, una amistad de cinco años no puede romperse asi ¿o si?. Eso también me hizo pensar en Ginny, supuestamente ella amaba a mi novio, y si se entera de esto creo que me va a dejar pelada, además de todas las otras chicas que también gustan de el… que lió se me va a armar!, porque no se me ocurrió pensar esto antes de darle ese beso… porque, porque, porque!, eso no quiere decir que me arrepienta de la decisión que tome, es solo que voy a pasar de ser la "sabelotodo" a ser "la novia de Potter" y cuando se enteren de eso va a aparecer mi foto en el Profeta con el titulo de: "joven asesinada en Hogwarts",la verdad Hermione tienes una hermosa vida que tengo por delante.

Llegue a mi cuarto y saque mi tan adorado diario, tenia tantas cosas que contar.

_Querido diario:_

_Este fue el fin de semana mas hermoso de mi vida!, mi sueño se hizo realidad… por fin bese a Harry, ya pasaron como 24 horas pero todavía no puedo creerlo, fue una sensación inexplicable… lo amo tanto. _

_Pero mi conciencia me esta matando, odio mentir, mentirle a Ron a Ginny y a todo el colegio, aunque si supieran la verdad no se que desgracia me ocurriría. Es la primera vez que me siento asi, tan feliz, por fin puedo decir que soy una chica normal, que se enamora, que TIENE novio, que siente que su corazón late mas fuerte cuando se acerca a su amado._

_Esto ya me esta afectando, desde cuando soy tan cursi?, bueno creo que debo irme, se acercan las clones, digo.. Ginny y sus amiguitas, espero poder escribir pronto. _

_Hermione Granger_

_

* * *

  
_

-Ginny y al final que paso con Drake? – pregunto Mary

-Nada… fue solo un beso, nada importante, ahora debo concentrarme solamente en Harry – dije, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto. Ahí estaba Hermione, al parecer escondiendo algo en su almohada ¿Qué rayos será?, me esta ocultando algo, pero ¿que podrá ser?, no creo que sea nada importante, ella nunca tiene algo bueno que contar, siempre tan aburrida, la verdad es que a veces me da tanta pena, menos mal que es amiga de mi futuro esposo, sino no seria nadie, debería juntarse mas con nosotras, tal vez un cambio de look le vendria bien.

-Hola Herms – murmure.

-Hola Ginny, como estuvo tu día? –

-Algo… ocupado, ahora vamos a maquillarnos y peinarnos con las chicas, no queres venir? –

-Ehh… tengo algo de sueño… - me contesto, haciéndose la que bostezaba, pero no iba a rendirme ella era mi amiga, debía hacer algo ya.

-Dale por favor solo esta noche ¿si? –

-Bueno esta bien… - acoto, ya que no tenía opción.

Esta no iba a ser una misión sencilla, pero se que detrás de esa melena de león se esconde una hermosa chica, no tanto como yo… pero voy a intentar hacer lo mejor posible.

-Vos será los ojos, y tranquilízate, nosotras vamos a hacer todo el trabajo, no te preocupes – le susurre en el oído.

Cada una de nosotras tenía algo diferente que hacer. Mary debía limar y pintarle las uñas de los pies, Kate la de las manos, Ashley ponerle una crema facial y yo untarle en el pelo un gel alisador. Luego de toda esa sección de "spa", le pintamos los ojos con delineador, los labios con brillo, un poco de sombra en los ojos y algo de base. Un lindo peinado semi-recogido y Hermione quedo como toda una princesa. Ninguna de nosotras podía creerlo, ella era… era… tan hermosa.

-Ya puedo abrir los ojos? – pregunto.

-Si, y ahora dinos que opinas.. – dijo Kate mientras le acercaba el espejo.

-No puede ser… - empezó diciendo Herms. – esta… no soy yo –

-Claro que sos vos! Todo gracias a la magia del maquillaje – concluí, con una sonrisa victoriosa en mi rostro, aunque por dentro sabia que me moría de celos, no puedo dejar que ningún chico la vea asi, sino… quien sabe lo que podría pasar.

* * *

Hola!, perdon por no actualizar pronto

lo que pasa es que mi computadora no me dejaba subirlo! 

gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que en este cap. tenga aun mas :)

para que actualiza necesito por lo menos 15 reviews espero obtenerlos

muchos besos, y espero que les haya gustado este cap. a mi me parecio un poco malo, pero bueno...

mucho saludos y suerte

_**Melody Wining**_


	5. Chapter 5

**a MI me gusta Hermione!**

Después de una semana de amor prófugo con Harry, las cosas iban bastante mal. No es que nos hayamos peleado ni nada por el estilo, lo que pasa es que Ron no paraba de preguntarnos cosas todo el día: donde estaban?, porque no los encontraba?, y con Harry ya no sabíamos que excusa inventarle, esto de estar juntos sin que nadie lo sepa es algo difícil.

Hermione! – me dijo una voz detrás mío. Sin querer me había quedado dormida, pensando que mentira iría a decirle mañana a Ron cuando pregunte porque no fuimos a comer al gran comedor hoy por la noche, ya que Harry me invito a ver las estrellas a orillas del lago con el.

Hermione piensas despertarte? – volvió a decirme Ginny.

Perdón Ginny que pasa? –

No se si te enteraste todavía, pero el sábado que viene hay una fiesta que estamos organizando, y tienes que ir con una pareja –

Ah, no lo sabia, voy a ver si puedo encontrar a algún chico… - acote sin muchas ganas, los bailes no eran lo mío.

Si no encuentras a alguien no importa amiga, puedes ir igual – me animo con una sonrisa, pero ¿que estaba insinuando?, ¿que yo no tenia posibilidades de conseguir a un lindo chico?, si supiera que estoy saliendo con su ex moriría de los celos.

La vi alejarse pegando carteles por cada una de las paredes del castillo, todos los alumnos estaban muy entusiasmados, pero yo no me sentía asi, soy una pésima bailarina, seguramente es por eso.

No habia visto a mi novio en todo el día, estaba entrenando Quidditch seguramente, porque la semana que viene juegan la final Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor. Era extraño pensar que ya lo extrañaba, que no podía estar una hora sin verlo que necesitaba estar con el, creo que se ah vuelto una parte de mi a la que me cuesta despegarme, nunca había sentido algo asi por alguien.

Vamos a pociones amiga? – me pregunto Ron dándome la mano para levantarme del sillón.

Por supuesto, hoy tenemos examen no? –

A vos te pasa algo? La prueba ya fue la semana pasada, estas rara… - murmuro mirándome con cara de desconcierto.

Se me había olvidado, lo que pasa es que me quede dormida y se me cruzaron las ideas, es eso Ron no me pasa nada raro – le conteste. Pero yo sabía que eso era una mentira, me estoy volviendo mas despistada y olvidadiza de lo normal, no puedo dejar que todo esto que siento arruine todo mi esfuerzo de ser la mejor alumna de Hogwarts.

La clase estuvo extremadamente aburrida, aprendimos a hacer una poción para darle vida, por algunos minutos, a algún objeto. Yo lo hice con un espejo, que resulto ser mas charlatán que Ginny y sus amigas, por eso tuve que dejarlo caer "sin querer", para que se rompa. Cuando salimos, la hermana de mi mejor amigo se acerco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba segura de que iba a contarme algo de algún chico.

A que no adivinas quien me invito al baile! – me dijo emocionada.

Charlie? Zack? Tom? – había infinitas opciones, pero le dije las primeras que se me vinieron a la mente.

No tonta, me invito Harry! – solamente escuchar Harry me hizo sentir algo en la panza, algo horrible, estaba muerta de los celos. – no te pone contenta? – continuo la pelirroja.

Claro que si amiga, me pone muy feliz por vos, espero que las pasen bien – le menti, ya estaba pensando el discurso que le diría a MI novio cuando lo vea.

Si hay una cosa que puedo jurar es que Harry y Hermione estaban totalmente cambiados. Ella ya no se preocupaba por sus deberes, olvidaba las fechas de las pruebas, la hora de cada materia, ya ni siquiera hacia trabajos extras como siempre. El estaba cada día mas despistado, pasabas horas desaparecido, a veces lo encontraba en el pasto mirando el cielo, ya no hacia bromas a las chicas conmigo. Tenían sueño a toda hora, escribían cosas que no me dejaban leer, no se que les estará pasando pero quiero averiguarlo.

Por mi parte, nadie se había enterado de nada de lo de mis padres, lo ocultaba bastante bien, pero odiaba no poder decirle a alguien, se que en cualquier momento voy a estallar y contare toda la verdad.

Por suerte ahora tengo una tarea para hacer, que obviamente no tiene nada que ver con escribir en un pergamino. Lo mas importante ahora es buscarme pareja para el baile, una posible novia se podría decir y Luna me estaba ayudando.

Y Lavender? – pregunto.

Me acosa todo el día, ya no se como pararla, esta es la quinta vez que intenta darme una poción de amor- conteste mostrándole un paquete con corazones que me había dejado sobre mi cama.

Entonces no se a quien quieres invitar Ronald, decidite de una vez –

Vos sos la que tenes que ayudarme, vamos Luna, sos una chica tenes que conocer a alguna que todavía no tenga pareja –

Hermione no tiene, yo pienso que ella es perfecta, pero se que no vas a hacerme caso – protesto, cruzando los brazos y revoleando sus ojos celestes, el mismo gesto que hacen todas las mujeres cuando están "casi enojadas".

¿Y quien te dijo que no voy a hacerte caso?, mañana le pregunto si quiere venir conmigo, espero que acepte – se lo rogare si es necesario, sino seria el único chico sin pareja, pasaría la vergüenza del año.

Estoy segura que va a ser asi, y ahora me voy porque tengo que ayudar a Kate con algunas cosas… -

Espero que Hermione me diga que si, ahora que me acuerdo, en el baile de cuarto año se veía tan hermosa, si llego a ir con ella todos van a sentir envidia.

Tome la caja de corazones que Lavender me había regalado, y la tire al tarro de basura, cuando iba a entender esa chica que a mi no me interesaba!.

Otra poción de amor eh?? – dijo riendo una voz cerca mío – esa chica no se da por vencida –

Deja de reírte Harry, ya no es gracioso, no se que voy a hacer con ella-

Ya se le va a pasar Ron, como a todas las chicas, se enamoran de uno y lo persiguen hasta que consiguen a otro – replico, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Y eso lo sabes porque?, no me digas que estuviste leyendo revistas de mujeres, lo único que te falta Potter, ahora sos "El elegido Gay"? – le dije entre risas.

Claro que no, y deja de inventarme títulos humillantes para los diarios, lo se porque me ha pasado eso con dos chicas – declaro mi amigo con la mirada baja, seguro que una de esas dos era mi hermana, hace algunos meses lo encontré llorando en los jardines por ella.

Espero que tengas razón, pero yo tengo una duda ¿las mujeres son todas iguales?, porque a veces pareciera que si, o ¿será que leen todas las mismas revistas entupidas?, la verdad no lo se –

La mayoría si, histéricas y vuelteras, si no llegas puntual se enojan, si olvidas alguna fecha también, si no puedes ir a verlas cuando ellas quieren piensan que estas con otra, si les decís que te vas a juntar con tus amigos piensan que las estas cambiando por ellos, o que te vas de joda, al fin y al cabo nada les viene bien – me contesto, la verdad estaba sorprendido, nunca había oído hablar asi a Harry sobre las mujeres, se notaba que sus relaciones anteriores no habían sido muy buenas.

Entonces dices que ninguna vale la pena? – murmure algo preocupado.

Hay algunas, pero son pocas, que realmente valen la pena –

El tema es que son difíciles de encontrar… - acote.

Demasiado difíciles, puedes tenerlas en frente y no te das cuenta de lo valiosas que son – me dijo muy seriamente, este chico esta cada vez mas raro,¿puedes tenerlas en frente y no te das cuenta?, eso parece sacado de las novelas que pasan los veranos por la tarde, que el protagonista termina enamorándose de su mejor amiga.

Menos mal que te tengo a vos Harry, sino no sabira que hacer con estos problemas, ya sabes que soy un idiota, como dice Hermione -

La verdad es que no puedo tener mejor amigo que el, odio tener que ocultarle lo de la "futura" separación de mi familia.

Después de la profunda charla con mi amigo, me dirigí al armario, debía haber algo ahí dentro que sea perfecto para esta noche con mi novia.

Vas a algún lado? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

Hagrid me invito a cenar a su cabaña – mentí. Por un lado me daba culpa hacerlo, pero por el otro no sabia como podría llegar a reaccionar si se enterara de la nueva relación que hay entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Entonces voy con vos – se apresuro a decir, levantándose de su cama inquieto.

Lo siento Ron, pero el me dijo que solo tenia permiso de invitarme solo a mi a estas horas de la noche, sabes que no se puede salir del castillo – me estoy convirtiendo en el mayor mentiroso del mundo, lo se.

Ah bueno, entonces nos vemos después, adiós – me dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras atropelladamente, por el tono de su voz supe que estaba algo disgustado, pero no quiero pensar en eso, hoy tiene que ser la mejor noche de mi vida si es posible.

En estos momentos me sentía como un completo tonto, parado frente al espejo, sin saber que ponerme, me estaba comportando como una chica en su primera cita. Unos jeans y una remera negra estaban bien, estoy seguro que eso es lo último que le importa a Hermione, ella no es superficial. Un poco de perfume, y pastillas de menta, hay que estar preparados para los futuros besos de esta noche. Me pongo la túnica arriba, asi nadie sospecha de nada, trato de acomodarme el pelo, aunque se que nunca va a quedar perfecto, y bajo las escaleras lentamente, la verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso, estar con ella a veces me producía ese sentimiento, lo que pasa es que es tan perfecta, no quiero quedar en ridículo. Cuando estaba por ir a buscarla, recordé que los muggles siempre le daban un regalo a sus chicas en su primera cita romántica, y esta situación era lo mas parecido a una de ellas. Unas flores estaría bien, si Hermione fuera una chica como cualquier otra, pero sabia que eso no lograría conformarla, necesitaba algo que expresara mas sentimiento. Subí rápidamente y revolví en mis cajones, encontré una foto vieja, en la que estábamos ella y yo, abrazándonos el ultimo día del tercer año. La di vuelta y tome una pluma, algo se me iba a ocurrir:

_Hermione: al mirar esta foto no puedo entender lo tonto que eh sido por no darme cuenta de lo nuestro desde un principio, pero no quiero seguir lamentándome, lo único que deseo con todo mi corazón es pasar toda mi vida con vos aprovechando cada momento, Te Amo con todo mi alma, nunca lo olvides._

_Harry _

Escribí lo primero que se me vino a la mente si tengo que ser sincero, pero juro que es lo que verdaderamente siento por ella. Tome la foto, la guarde en un sobre y me la metí en el bolsillo, debía apresurarme ya estaba llegando tarde.

Corrí escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de las chicas, golpee por las dudas de que alguien mas estuviera ahí dentro.

Harry? – pregunto la hermosa voz de mi novia.

Si, puedo pasar? –

Claro que si, entra – abrí la puerta rápidamente, debíamos apresurarnos ya que pronto regresarían todos de cenar. Vi a Hermione parada frente al espejo, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, con una remera azul y unos jeans, tratando de hacerse una colita en el pelo, pero no parecía resultarle.

No tienes que atártelo – le dije mientras la tomaba de las manos, haciendo que su pelo ondulado quede suelto, llegándole hasta la cintura – Te ves linda asi como eres –

Se que lo dices para complacerme, pero te voy a hacer caso, mi pelo no tiene remedio debo darme por vencida de una vez por todas – murmuro, mientras se daba vuelta para besarme en los labios.

Sabes que yo no te diría nada que no sea verdad, deja de mentirte a vos misma, sos preciosa sin ninguna duda –

Claro que si, tendría que postularme para Miss Universo – contesto irónicamente.

Por supuesto que no!, no soportaría que tantos hombres te miraran, eres solo MIA, ya te lo había dicho antes me parece – le reproche mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Me conoces perfectamente, nunca haría eso ni aunque estuviera borracha –

Lo se, pero basta de charlar que se nos esta haciendo tarde –

Deje que agarrara su túnica, para luego tomarla de la mano y bajar a la sala común. Bajamos las infinitas escaleras velozmente, a veces me detenía para observar su cara, estaba seguro que se sentía algo asustada, ella nunca rompía las reglas. Tomamos un pasadizo por un cuadro, y llegamos al patio cubierto, por suerte no había nadie vigilándolo en ese momento.

Caminamos durante unos diez minutos, que bueno que me puse zapatillas!, pensé, Harry me seguía tomando de la mano y cada tanto se daba vuelta a ver si estaba bien.

A donde se supone que vamos? –

Al lago, ya te lo había dicho, lo que pasa es que tenemos que ir por este camino para que nadie nos descubra – me contesto, dedicándome una sonrisa, de esas que me volvían loca.

Si me sigues sonriendo asi, voy a desmayarme de felicidad en cualquier momento – le dije bromeando.

No te preocupes, si te desmayas te hago respiración boca a boca para darte algo de aire, no te molestaría no? – pregunto mientras sacaba su varita para iluminar el camino.

Me parece que eso haría que me desmayara mas profundamente, pero te dejo intentarlo cuando quieras – le dije riendo.

Ya falta poco para llegar –

Estuvimos otros casi diez minutos caminando antes de llegar, pero cuando mire hacia el cielo, lleno de estrellas, supe que toda la caminata, esconderse de nuestros amigos y todo lo demás había valido la pena. Era el lugar mas romántico que podía existir, al menos para mi gusto, hasta la luna llena era perfecta, pero lo mejor de todo era la persona que estaba al lado mío.

Nos recostamos sobre un árbol, Harry me abrazaba tiernamente y no sacaba sus ojos de mi, en cambio yo estaba fascinada con el paisaje.

Es hermoso mi amor – acote, mientras giraba mi vista hacia el lago.

Vos sos mas hermosa que todo esto - ya iba a protestar cuando me paro con su dedo sobre mis labios – te prohíbo que lo niegues –

Todavía no puedo creer que seas mi novio –

Y yo no puedo entender como podes ser tan perfecta para mi, Te amo – alcanzo a decir, antes de besarme por segunda vez en la noche, era inexplicable la sensación de tener sus labios sobre los míos, creo que es la mejor sensación que eh tenido en toda mi vida.

Yo también te amo, más que a nadie – le dije abrazándolo tiernamente. – y sos lo mejor que me paso en la vida, ya sea como amigo o como novio, sos el mejor –

Siento exactamente lo mismo por vos, sos la mejor Hermione -

Todo era increíblemente PERFECTO, sin duda el mejor momento de mi vida.

Nos quedamos mirando las estrellas, sin decirnos nada durante un rato, solamente mirarnos a los ojos quería decir un "Te Amo" sin palabras.

Donde estan Harry y Hermione? – me pregunto Ginny

No se, Harry fue a cenar a lo de Hagrid, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo… - respondi haciendome el despreocupado.

Hermione debe estar estudiando o en la biblioteca, ya la invitaste Ron? – me dijo Luna.

No… -

Apurate, sino la van a invitar antes que vos! –

Bueno mañana a primera hora se lo digo, pero no me presiones mas –

Despues de terminar de cenar, Sali del comedor y fue hacia el baño, pero antes de llegar alguien me agarro de los brazos ferozmente, pense que queria pegarme, pero me metio en la puerta de al lado. Las luces estaban apagadas, no podia ver nada, senti un perfume de flores pero no podia reconocer de quien era. De pronto senti unos labios sobre los mios, que me besaban ferozmente, con desesperación. No sabia que hacer, mis manos estaban atadas, y la chica misteriosa seguia besandome apasionadamente, esto no es el tipo de situaciones que vivo a menudo, pero ¡por Dios!, que bien besa esta chica!. No me podia resistir, y aunque lo hiciera no podria haber hecho nada, asi que deje que siguiera hasta que por fin paro, despues de diez minutos. Senti que sus brazos se desprendian de mi espalda, y escuche el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Camine hasta donde estaba el boton de la luz y estuve cinco minutos hasta que lo encontre y lo aprete con la nariz. El nudo que me ataba se desato de un momento a otro, le habia puesto un hechizo, abri la puerta y Sali rapidamente del cuarto. ¿Quién era esa chica?, tengo que saber quien es YA, creo que me enamore de ella solo por ese beso, todavía no puedo creer que esto me este pesando, voy a esperar a que Harry regrese para contarle todo, capaz que el sabia algo.

Camine hasta la habitación, fui mirando a cada una de las chicas que pasaban, y disimuladamente me acerque a algunas para ver si tenian ese olor que me tenia hipnotizado, pero no funciono, hasta creo que algunas se dieron cuenta de mi momentánea cercanía y se sintieron acosadas. Harry no lleguaba, lo espere por una hora y media, pero ni rastros de el, tal vez Hagrid le estaria contando alguna de sus historias de dragones o algo, y a eso se devia su tardanza.

Meti los brazos bajo la almohada como lo hacia siempre para dormirme, y note que habia un papel debajo.

_Ron: no puedo esperar a secuestrarte otra vez, me tienes loca, quiero besarte toda la vida, lastima que nunca vas a saber quien soy, aunque puedes dizfrutarme igual._

Esa carta me provoco un efecto paralizante, esta chica, quien quiera que fuese, devia estar loca por mi, que extraño, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco podia esperar para besarla de nuevo, y cada vez sentia mas curiosidad de saber quien era, pero porque se escondia?, capaz que es una chica horrible… o no, seguro que es hermosa pero muy timida, o siente vergüenza de que la vean conmigo por eso no me quiere decir quien es, esta intriga me esta matando.

¿ Te gusto la salida mi vida? –

Fue la mejor de todas Harry, gracias por todo – le dije mientras me sacaba el pelo de la cara, de pronto me acorde de algo que tenia que decirle – es cierto que invitaste a Ginny al baile?, ¿porque no me habias dicho nada? –

Lo siento amor, pero si es verdad, lo que pasa es que pense que si ivamos juntos iva a ser muy obvio y todos pensarian que estamos saliendo, entonces pense en invitar a Ginny – me contesto algo apenado, sabia que no lo habia hecho para darme celos, pero eso logro.

Pero no piensas que la estas manipulando? Sabes que ella esta perdidamente enamorada de vos, y no quiero que la hagas ilusionar –

No te preocupes, yo le dije que era una salida de amigos, nada mas – acoto mientras me sonreia y acercaba cada vez mas sus labio a los mios. – no estes celosa hermosa mia –

Bueno… lo que pasa es que ella es muy linda y como ustedes ya estuvieron juntos, no quiero tener motivos para enojarme con vos, pero bueno, sabes que soy desconfiada seguro que ella va a intentar hacer lo que sea para reconquistarte – murmure, poniendo carita triste.

Sabes que ahora sos la unica chica que me importa y que me interesa en todo este mundo, y no tenes porque estar triste, porque yo te amo con todo mi corazon, a vos SOLA, a ninguna chica mas, entendiste? –

Si, entendi perfectamente – murmure con una sonrisa, para luego besarlo por un rato largo. Nada podia ser mas hermoso que estar con el, nadie lo igualaba, no habia cosa mas perfecta que esa persona que estaba abranzandome, era unico, bueno en cada cosa que hiciera, la mejor persona que habia conocido, tengo tanta suerte de que sea solo para mi.

Amor se esta haciendo tarde, no crees que ya tenemos que volver? –

Un ratito mas… - protesto mi novio poniendo carita de inocente.

Ya fue mucha diversión por esta noche, tenemos que volver – exigi, y lo toma de la mano para que se levantara.

Esta bien, lo que usted quiera señorita –

Volvimos caminando por el mismo lugar hacia el castillo. Intentamos no hacer ningun ruido y subimos las escaleras tapados con la capa invisible. Nos detuvimos al llegar a la sala comun, por suerte estaba vacia, y pudimos despedirnos como mas queriamos.

No piensas que me merezco un beso de buenas noches con todo lo que hice hoy? –

Me parece, que no te mereces un beso, te mereces como cien! – le dije al oido antes de besarlo hasta tirarlo ensima del sillon. Escuche un ruido detrás de nosotros, pero no le di importancia hasta que vi la cara de preocupación de mi novio.

Que paso? –

Ella paso – me dijo, mientras daba vuelta mi cuello para poder verla. Esto si que era tener mala suerte, justo ella tenia que ser!, Isabella estaba parada en frente a nosotros mirandonos con una sonrisita maliciosa, era una chica de tercero, de las mas chismosas de toda la escuela, tenia el presentimiento de que mañana ya TODO el colegio se iva a enterar de lo mio con Harry, que poco habia durado nuestro secreto.

Asi que por esto no estaban en la cena eh? –

Que quieres? – le pregunto Harry mientras se paraba para quedar a su altura.

Este secreto les va a salir caro -

Que quieres? - volvio a repetir mi novio.

A VOS TE QUIERO –

Que tengo que hacer? – pregunto Harry mientras me tomaba del brazo antes de que me agarrara un impulso y fuera a arrancarle los pelos.

Ser mi novio – sentencio ella mientras se acercaba mas a el.

Imposible –

Nada es imposible para mi – acoto Isabella antes de "casi" darle un beso a MI chico, por suerte el se corrio rapidamente.

No voy a hacerlo –

Entonces, toda la escuela va a enterarse de su "secretito" –

Me harte, nadie extorsiona ni manipula a Harry, ahora que acepte las consecuencias, saque rapidamente mi varita del bolsillo, y en un instante borre cada uno de los recuerdos que tenia de las ultimas horas, dejandola tirada en el suelo.

Lo siento, no me pude contener -

Si no lo hubieras hecho vos, lo habria hecho yo de todos modos – me dijo, mientras me abrazaba y volvia a besarme como hacia minutos antes.

Buenas noches amor, nos vemos mañana – fue lo ultimo que dije antes de llegar a la cama y dormirme profundamente.


End file.
